OH, MY GOD!
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una simple ejecutiva en una compañía liderada por el importante e imponente Sesshomaru Taisho, y cada mañana se deleita viéndolo pasar hasta la presidencia y esperando topárselo en el ascensor. ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar tan bueno? ¿Sabrá que existo? ¡Mierda! Parece que sí… ¡Oh, sí! CAP. 2 ARRIBA!
1. Claudia Gazziero

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ESTE FIC HA SIDO ESCRITO POR EL GAZZIERO GUMI EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAREN KUCHIKI, QUERIDA AMIGA Y FANÁTICA DEL ANIMÉ Y LOS FANFICS. ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTES!**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GAZZIERO GUMI SÓLO SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE NUESTRO PROFILE. ¡TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi es una simple ejecutiva en una compañía liderada por el importante e imponente Sesshomaru Taisho, y cada mañana se deleita viéndolo pasar hasta la presidencia. ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar tan bueno? ¿Sabrá que existo? ¡Mierda! Parece que sí…

**OH, MY GOD!**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**MINICAPÍTULO 1: Claudia Gazziero**

Y entonces, Sesshomaru Taisho entró en el ascensor. Odiaba toparse con él, su actitud desinteresada y la forma en que la mirada por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que la encontraba. ¿Qué le costaba seguir la tradición y pronunciar un simple "buenos días" como todos los mortales? Gracias a Dios el cubículo iba lleno, no soportaría un sólo viaje más con él a solas. Hacía una semana se había encontrado en ese mismo recorrido y él ni siquiera la había mirado.

Bien, tampoco es que ella fuera alguien en esa empresa, sólo era la simple secretaria ejecutiva de Inuyasha Taisho, el hermano menor del Presidente. Dudaba que él supiera de su existencia, rara vez se encontraban a solas.

Miró la moderna pantalla táctil y suspiró, sólo faltaban veinte pisos, y los otros ejecutivos charlaban amenamente mientras ella iba recluida en el fondo del elevador, como una insignificante cucaracha. De repente, se detuvieron y todos los hombres bajaron en un piso, al parecer, iban a una reunión. Se sintió sola en medio de ese cuadrado de espejos, pero eso cambió cuando Sesshomaru entró de nuevo y cerró las puertas apretando suavemente un botón. Él no se había ido, sólo se había bajado para dejar pasar a esos hombres. Oh Dios, ¿por qué?

Otra vez sola con él, no debía ponerse nerviosa, daba igual que él fuera el presidente, que fuera condenadamente huraño y que fuera salvajemente atractivo. Observó su alta y ancha espalda por encima del saco, imaginando los músculos detrás de la tela. Estaba realmente bueno, ¿cómo lograba mantenerse así? Tenía casi cuarenta años, era imposible.

Exhaló nerviosa, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y subiendo la mirada a duras penas. Tenía un buen trasero, un muy buen trasero, se cuidaba, era musculoso y atlético. Obvio, era un hombre medianamente joven y rico, seguramente tenía una dura rutina para mantenerse como un Dios Griego.

Y por Dios que le sentaba bien. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y su respiración a acelerarse. Oh, mierda, no quería que él notara que ella estaba babeando como una idiota tras el. Miró sigilosamente por el espejo y buscó su cara. Él también la estaba mirando, de hecho, sus ojos extraños ojos ámbares estaban fijos en ella.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se dio cuenta. Tierra, trágame por favor. Dios, llévame en este momento al infierno. Mi lujuria merece ser castigada con la muerte. No lo mires, no lo mires. ¡Deja de mirarlo, carajo!

—Señorita Higurashi… ¿verdad? —interrumpió él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**_¿Y? Lo continuamos? _**

* * *

_Publicación: 07/03/2014_


	2. Lau05

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ESTE FIC HA SIDO ESCRITO POR EL GAZZIERO GUMI EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAREN KUCHIKI, QUERIDA AMIGA Y FANÁTICA DEL ANIMÉ Y LOS FANFICS. ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTES!**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GAZZIERO GUMI SÓLO SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE NUESTRO PROFILE. ¡TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi es una simple ejecutiva en una compañía liderada por el importante e imponente Sesshomaru Taisho, y cada mañana se deleita viéndolo pasar hasta la presidencia. ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar tan bueno? ¿Sabrá que existo? ¡Mierda! Parece que sí…

**OH, MY GOD!**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**MINICAPÍTULO 2: Lau05**

¿Se podía pasar más vergüenza que esa? No, lo dudaba mucho. ¡Y es que era _tan_ obvia! Tenía un cartel pegado en la frente que decía: Soy adicta a tu cuerpo entero". — En serio Kagome, das pena—. Se regañó mentalmente. ¿Que no podía disimular ni un poco que le traía ganas a su jefe? Posó su vista en esos hermosos ojos ámbar, bajando la mirada muy lentamente hasta su cuello y una risita tonta escapó de sus labios, imaginando lo rico que sería morder ese cuello.

Ok, si era honesta consigo misma, sería mucho más rico si le mordiera otras cosas más al sur, pero bueno, se podía empezar por ahí; pasando su lengua y dándole mordisquitos para acelerar la respiración del peliplata; y susurrando en su oído palabras muy sucias. ¡Vale, que una puede soñar! ¿O no?

Un momento, como había dicho: ¿Señorita Higurashi?

_Oh!_

_My_

_God!_

—¿Se… se sabe mi nombre? —contestó una acalorada Kagome.

Uff ¿Qué pasaba con el aire en ese ascensor? ¡Se estaba sofocando! Obviamente, era el calor lo que le estaba provocando aquella fiebre, aquella sudoración excesiva y ese cosquilleo en la parte baja de su delicada anatomía. ¿Qué más podía ser? ¡Demonios!

Nada tenía que ver el hecho de haberse dormido el día anterior viendo una película porno, para luego irse a la cama a tratar asuntos con su compañero, el vibrador.

Despacito y suave, latidos en aumento, la imagen de la película rondando sus neuronas y pasando como si fuera una muy real; sólo que los protagonistas de aquella escena eran ella y Sesshomaru Taisho, en un ascensor, cogiendo.

Besos por toda su piel sensible y llegando a ese botoncito lleno de placer, lamiendo y succionando sus pliegues rosados. ¡Ah! ¡Qué placer sentir su boca en todas partes! Un gemido seguido de otro, arqueando su columna, Kagome tirando del cabello del peli plata, incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo. Joder, ese tipo si sabía follar con la boca. Cuando estaba a punto de liberarse, la realidad la golpeó en la cara. Era una idiota fantaseando en un elevador.

—Umm, ¿está bien… Higurashi? —preguntó roncamente, acercándose y acorralando a su presa a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Parece muy acalorada… —Terminó diciendo aquel adonis creado especialmente para hundirse en ella y amarla hasta el amanecer.

—Eh, sí. Disculpe, no tuve una buena noche ayer. No dormí mucho —respondió Kagome apretando las piernas lo más que podía para… ¡Uy! ¡Cosquillas!

Un ligero atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Taisho, estaba viéndola con unos ojos intensos y ansiosos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Deseo? Joder, tenía que salir de ahí o…

—¿Pesadillas? —sugirió él en un tono frio, típico de su persona y su posición.

—No, no lo catalogaría así. Todo lo contrario –tartamudeó la chica.

Él sonrió satisfecho. —Un sueño dulce, entonces.

—Dulce, muy dulce…

—¿Y qué fue? —demandó saber—. ¿Alguna fantasía en el elevador que desees cumplir?

Y Kagome enmudeció…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**_Oh_, My God! Yo me muero :3 Esperamos sus reviews!**

* * *

_Publicación: 09/03/2014_


	3. Moon Skin

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ESTE FIC HA SIDO ESCRITO POR EL GAZZIERO GUMI EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAREN KUCHIKI, QUERIDA AMIGA Y FANÁTICA DEL ANIMÉ Y LOS FANFICS. ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTES!**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GAZZIERO GUMI SÓLO SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE NUESTRO PROFILE. ¡TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!**

* * *

**MINICAPÍTULO 3: Moon Skin**

Las palabras del ojidorado retumbaban en su cabeza:

_"¿Alguna fantasía en el elevador…?"_

¡Joder! Que sí las había, montones de ellas y todas comenzaban así… Ambos en el elevador y él diciendo esas palabras exactas. ¿Qué debía decir? _"Así es señor, y es usted el único que puede cumplirlas"; _pensé con un ferviente deseo, pero contrario a ello, sólo atiné a soltar apenas un quejido involuntario.

Eso pareció ser la respuesta más acertada, puesto que la atípica sonrisa del hombre de impenetrable semblante se curvó de lado, viéndose aún más altanero y cazador. Yo era su presa.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? —Y dichas de nuevo tales palabras, me apresó totalmente con su cuerpo, poniendo entre mis muslos su fuerte y bien torneada pierna—. Espero su respuesta… —musitó casi en un gutural tono.

—Yo... yo… —tartamudeaba como tonta, así me ponía con él. Ya no podía contener aquel ardor que se incrementaba con la cercanía casi absoluta de su cuerpo con el mío.

Y entonces lo sentí, estaba tan cerca que así como los largos cabellos plateados se pegaban a su rostro a causa del sudor, su virilidad clamaba por mí. Apreté los dientes y traté de echar la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por huir, haciendo uso de la poca razón que me quedaba. Quise mirar la pantalla táctil en la cual se indicaba el piso donde íbamos, pero adivinando mis intenciones, él dirigió su mano derecha al monitor y lo detuvo por completo.

—Ni se te ocurra huir…—siseo con su sensual voz ronca, y de nuevo se pego a mí fuertemente. Sólo pude gemir de nuevo por el rudo movimiento, el se movió rozándome a través de aquella falda de vestir azul marino que llevaba puesta, acto que sensibilizo aún más todo mi cuerpo.

¡A la mierda todo! Quería tirármelo y por kami que lo haría aunque fuese en ese jodido elevador, tanta abstinencia iba a terminar por causarme un problema hormonal, así que intenté probar sus endemoniados labios, pero él no se lo permitió ¿A qué rayos jugaba?

—No seas impaciente… —Dicho esto me tomó el trasero con ambas manos, apretándolo fuertemente y clavándose en mí aún más. Quise sujetarme de sus hombros, pero nuevamente él me rechazo, deshaciendo su delicioso agarre para tomar mis manos y alzarlas, inmovilizándolas con un solo brazo. Lamió mi niveo y cremoso cuello, haciendo notar que desde hace tiempo se había visto tentado a tomarlo, descubriendo así un sabor salado a causa de la excitación. Deslizó su mano por entre mis pechos erectos y gemí más ante aquel tortuoso sendero que trazaban sus dedos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, húmeda y sumamente sensible.

—Ahhh! Sesshou… —exclamé en un grito ahogado.

—Shh… —me calló, lamiendo mis labios carnosos y rosados, mientras su dedo índice me acariciaba juguetonamente por encima de la ropa interior.

Sólo un roce bastó para que mis piernas flaquearan y me fuese casi por completo. Esto ya era un juego infernal, no podía tocar, no podía gritar, ¡sólo esperar a ser devorada por un sensual depredador! Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda y llegaban hasta mi vientre bajo; temblaba a más no poder mientras la hambrienta boca del peliplata devoraba mi lóbulo izquierdo, al tiempo que un segundo dedo se unía al dulce delirio. Cuando él quiso introducirlos en mi cavidad, respondí bruscamente queriendo zafarme del doloroso agarre, invadiera mi boca con una lengua experta que me sofocaba para ahogar cualquier grito o gemido.

Me aprisionó aún más con su cuerpo y metió de lleno tres dedos, haciéndome sonrojar y temblar más, si es que era humanamente posible. La fiebre estaba en todo mi ser, jadeaba incesantemente mientras él continuaba con tan celestial trabajo rudo y sin consideraciones, era perfecto.

Me arqueé y comencé a moverse al compás de sus dedos para que pudiese lograr mayor profundidad, estaba llegando al clímax, una última embestida con su fuerte y rugosa mano y me corrí toda. Aquél hombre que parecía más divinidad que cualquier otra cosa, me liberó para que cayera de rodillas en el frío y metálico suelo, recargada en una de las cuatro paredes. Estaba agitada y jadeante, no podía hacer más que contemplarlo excitada y recuperándome apenas de aquel salvaje encuentro.

—Es mi turno… —sentenció con una mirada tan abrasadora y lujuriosa que en ese momento pude jurar que no era un hombre, ni mucho menos un dios, sino un demonio bestial.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Discupen la tardanza y gracias por los reviews! Esperamos que este candente cap. de Moon Skin les guste! Esperamos sus reviews!**

* * *

_Publicación: 12/03/2014_


	4. Icecream Kuraki

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ESTE FIC HA SIDO ESCRITO POR EL GAZZIERO GUMI EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAREN KUCHIKI, QUERIDA AMIGA Y FANÁTICA DEL ANIMÉ Y LOS FANFICS. ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTES!**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GAZZIERO GUMI SÓLO SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE NUESTRO PROFILE. ¡TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi es una simple ejecutiva en una compañía liderada por el importante e imponente Sesshomaru Taisho, y cada mañana se deleita viéndolo pasar hasta la presidencia. ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar tan bueno? ¿Sabrá que existo? ¡Mierda! Parece que sí…

**OH, MY GOD!**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**MINICAPÍTULO 4: Icecream Kuraki**

Mis orbes marrones, observaron detenidamente al joven presidente al escuchar sus palabras, que poseían un deje demandante. Cuando él comenzó este arrebato de pasión, parecía que mi mente, directamente se encaminaba a lo que veía, oía, degustaba y sentía; y en ese único entorno, aparentemente privado. Con un paso más allá, hasta que irremediablemente llegamos a lo más profundo y comienzo a preguntarme si el gozoso sentido del delirio que está recorriendo las venas de mi cuerpo en un modo acelerado, llegando a experimentar una antigua sensación, que mantenía suprimida en mis memorias y en fantasías, era normal. Ser una joven común con agitaciones corrientes era mi especialidad, pero con esas nuevas sensaciones recorriéndome no podía encontrarme. Percibibo el calor que quedó alojado en la parte baja de mi entidad femenina, un fervor que me incita y me regocija.

Podía sentir las hilazas de humedad que recorrían todo mi capullo íntimo, empapando mi prenda interior que se encontraba fuera de su lugar, movida hacia un lado, denotando mis labios internos, completamente hinchados por el candor del momento. Entonces, vi de reojo cómo la parte de arriba de mi vestimenta se encontraba arrugada, la suave camisa de lino que vestía tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, apreciándose el inicio de la copa de mi brasier favorito, con un delicado bordado de encaje.

Sesshomaru camina hacia mi dirección, en tanto la luz del elevador sigue estando algo tenue. Me inclino hacia atrás, recargando mi cabeza y la espalda en la pared adosada. En el proceso de hacerlo, me tambaleo graciosamente, al menos para mí lo parece; sumándole que estoy nerviosa y ansiosa ante su presencia, no soy la mujer más cuerda del mundo en ese momento. Él termina de acortar la distancia, quedando muy cerca de mí. Noto cómo apoya su mano y con sus dedos largos y perfilados en la pared, forma un ángulo oblicuo ante mi cuerpo. Yo ansío que continúe, pienso mucho en él y lo estoy sintiendo en mí, respiro sumergida en la necesidad y en el clamor de mi ímpetu.

Con su otra mano se acerca a mi rostro y comienza a acariciarme con sus dedos pálidos la zona de la mejilla, dibujando ahí bosquejos imaginarios en mi piel, para luego continuar el deslizamiento de sus yemas hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, en donde cae mi larga cabellera azabache en forma de cascada. Se iniciaba la agitación en mi interior otra vez, estimaba que mi espalda se erizaba ante su contacto y la oleada de deseo me embargaba. Entonces sabía que él podía moldearme a su antojo. En unos segundos, ya estaba retorciendo mis dedos en la tela de mi falda. Reparo rápido en que hay un bulto prominente en su pantalón, Sesshomaru parece advertirlo porque me susurra con sensualidad: "Eres una joven mimada, ¿quieres probarlo?". Sentí que perdía el aliento y eso terminaba por encender aún más mi fogosidad. Mi alma se llena de una sensación que no quiero perder, como si fuese un suspiro que tengo atrapado en mi pecho y que no quiero liberar. Humedezco mis labios, uno contra otro y le respondo con complicidad inherente en mis palabras: "Oh, lo haré".

Una de mis manos se desliza en su trayectoria y palpo con delicadeza la erección oculta en su ingle. Su miembro masculino se encontrara bastante hinchado bajo la tela, la oprimo en lapsos pausados con mis pequeños dedos. Mis oídos captan el sonido ronco de su aterciopelada voz de barítono, mientras él respira con fuerza en un hálito caliente. Baja su rostro hacia mí y me dedica sonrisa pícara. Acto seguido, coloca sus dedos encima de la cremallera de su prenda y procede a bajarla. Abro mis ojos cargados de avidez, su otra mano se delimitaba detrás de mi cabeza, con sus fuertes dedos allanando mi cabello, como si él tuviera la idea de hundirme el rostro entre sus piernas. Tanteó cómo me peina con sus dedos las hebras de mis rizos. En un santiamén, puedo admitir el inigualable encanto de las circunstancias, por solo unos escasos y eternos segundos. El placer físico es tan inclemente que se expande consiguiendo una conexión fugaz con la otra persona, en este caso, él. Al final, dejaré que mi boca y mi lengua se agiten para prepararse a degustar su virilidad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESTAMOS GUSTOSAS DE DA AVISO DE QUE ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO RETOMADO! LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SE VIENEN ARDIENTES! APROVECHAMOS DE AGRADECER A ICECREAM KURAKI POR SU CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**Publicación: 14/04/2014**


End file.
